Pugna de almas corrompidas
by Dreams and Visions
Summary: Rock ha perdido la memoria y ha llegado al mundo de las almas corrompidas, junto a un inexplicable peso sobre su alma. ahora se entrara en un viaje en el que debera descubrir a su otra yo y evitar la colision de la dimension de las almas corrompidas y de las inocentes


Prologo

No recuerdo…No recuerdo. Sigo repitiéndomelo, pero no es más que una mentira, aun así lo recuerdo. Aún sigue ahí, zumbando en mis oídos, cual abeja en cólera a punto de picar a su enemigo. "¿Por qué a mí?" me pregunto. Habiendo personas que se merecen más y peores destinos que el mío, decidieron escoger al alma más débil… Ni siquiera tengo la culpa de tal debilidad

El cielo se ciñe sobre mí. Con todo el esplendor de sus colores y aves que vuelan bajo él. El naranja de las sonrisas, El rosado de los estornudos, el amarillo de la posesión, el negro de la confusión, el verde del dolor, el azul de las lágrimas y el rojo de la rabia. La amenaza de que algún día nos manchara hasta la mayor confusión y a todos por igual, cual aves que caen chocando contra el frio suelo por haberse atrevido a llegar tan alto. "Que molesto", esta sobre mí, como el recordatorio de que nadie estará sobre él, como si fuera mejor que cualquiera…Mejor que yo, igual que los demás idiotas debajo de él.

Hay veces en que a la gente se le pregunta "Si tuvieras un deseo, ¿Que pedirías?" ¿La paz mundial?, ¿El fin del calentamiento global? ¿Terminar con el hambre del mundo? ¿Revivir a un ser querido?, "No sean hipócritas". Lo que todo el mundo quiere es en realidad es el beneficio para sí mismo. Justo como yo.

Camino con la presión sobre mí. La plenitud del escenario que se logra ver hasta el horizonte. Todos sus sentimientos pintados con el pincel más fino del mundo sobre el cuadro más grande que existe, haciendo la más perfecta combinación. Los brillos y sombras que salen de él y se reflejan en todo el que se cruce por su camino. "No encuentro el atractivo".

Rodeada de personas sin rostro. "No son necesarias". Junto a los alados cadáveres que cayeron del cielo. "No seré yo". Los colores en el horizonte pintándose sobre mi cuerpo, tratando de penetrarme con todo y sus sombras y brillos. "Lo odio, lo odio con el sentimiento más profundo de mi corazón", tantos sentimientos entrando a la fuerza, como a una niña violada por una persona mayor, no es más que un completo asco. "Desaparece, desaparece", nadie conoce lo que eres realmente, pero yo soy la excepción. "Yo me desharé de ti…Te borrare".

La luz natural del y la brisa encontrándose con su rostro habían quedado atrás, y los ojos de un alma inocente contemplaban el panorama que presenciaría su más profundo sueño, el campo de batalla de las almas corrompidas.

La luz de los cristales en el firmamento iluminaba de acuerdo a ese lugar, cubriendo todo el terreno, cual corazón bombeando sangre a todos los rincones del cuerpo. No era resplandeciente, no era sombría, era sencillamente como se suponía que debía de ser en ese mundo.

Un suelo similar al de una tabla de ajedrez, donde las inmensas e incontables rocas que sobresalían del destrozado terreno se asemejaban a piezas que yacían desubicadas.

Rock, la pequeña y esbelta chica arrastraba sus pies por el monocromático suelo, sin rumbo fijo, solo el gran peso que percibía sobre sus hombros y punzaba todo su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de explicar de dónde provenía. Desnuda de pies a cabeza, con nada más que su larga y oscura cabellera cubriendo su piel blanquecina…Tan blanca como el resplandor de la luna, en el que se situaban dos ojos grandes y de un color sombrío, tan profundos como un mar en calma en medio de la noche. Dos comparaciones que pocas veces eran posibles presenciar en ese mundo y solo ciertas almas apreciarían.

Alejándose del lóbrego sitio en el que se encontraba levitando sobre un escenario desolado. ¿Una cúpula de agua? O simplemente una atmosfera con aire estático, "No lo sé". Simplemente abandono ese lugar como si estuviera escapando, una preocupante sensación que la había hecho llegar hasta ese punto. Si tan solo recordara que es lo que pasaba por su ahora vacía mente.

Un lugar realmente gélido era del cual venia. Pero ella no podría quejarse, ¿Cómo? ¿Puede alguien sin sentimientos hacerlo? –He venido de la nada, y me dirijo a circunstancias no más distintas, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué me incita a moverme?... ¿Qué me incita a seguir?- Se debatía el descorazonado ser de una forma que parecía haber una voluntad bastante humana dentro de ella.

-Hace frio, ¿Qué debería pasarme ahora? ¿Debería saberlo?- se preguntaba aun sin detenerse –Me dirijo a ningún lugar, ¿Debería importarme?- Pensaba en voz alta, mientras su cabello se balanceaba por el movimiento de su cuerpo al moverse. Tal vez antes lo sabía, pero ya no era capaz de recordar su pasado, "si al menos tenia uno", su inicio, esa misteriosa entidad que provocaba que se moviera, la razón del peso que afligía sus hombros.

La chica empezó a oír un ligero y repetitivo sonido a lo lejos, que retumbaba al igual que una gota de agua que se deslizaba sobre una estalactita y al caer hacer resonar un eco por el interior de la cueva en la que se encontraba.

-Parece estar lejos- dijo después de dar media vuelta y vigilar por unos segundos el panorama que estaba a sus espaldas, sus sombríos ojos daban vueltas, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo en una que otra roca, buscando alguna señal de peligro como si hubiera sido una acción cotidiana para ella. Volvió a dar media vuelta y se dignó a seguir su misterioso camino.

De pronto, una de las enormes rocas que se encontraba a su izquierda de donde pasaba, se destruyó de una forma tan brusca que miles de escombros salieron volando, sorprendiendo tanto a Rock que cayó de espaldas tratando de no ser aplastada por los escombros.

Detrás de esa explosión emergió una enorme y extraña maquina ovalada, con miles de turcas trabajando al movimiento de ese ser, agujeros que la hacían parecer un nido de pájaros destrozado por una lluvia de granizo y cuatro patas metálicas a cada lado que se asemejaban a las de una tarántula, cayendo sobre la pequeña con el (des)cuidado de no aplastarla.

En medio de la conmoción pudo alcanzar a oír a alguien que desde el interior de ese monstruo robótico le dirigía unas palabras, las cuales no pudo distinguir, justo antes de que una de sus tenebrosas patas la tomara y encerrara dentro del metálico insecto en el que quedó atrapada dentro de una jaula junto a muchas otras.

-Estoy dentro de un ser del que desconozco todo de él, y me dirijo a un lugar que no sé dónde está…Ciertamente, mi situación no ha cambiado para nada- dijo acurrucándose dentro de la jaula y alejándose a un paso más indiscutiblemente más rápido .

-Mira, mira… he encontrado un nuevo juguete-


End file.
